Forgive me
by Arrowinabow777
Summary: Will sees Sonny kissing Brian and pays him a visit. Will Sonny forgive Will for what he has done or not? First fanfic! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I'll get better soon! This is based on the recent spoilers and episodes for Will and Sonny. Even though I hate this storyline I couldn't help writing this.**

I hear a knock on my apartment door and figure it must be Brian. Weird though. We didn't make any plans for today. I sort out my hair and open the door only to have someone barge past me and into my apartment. Once I've gained my balance I shoot a dirty glance at whoever it is and my scowl drops immediately. Will. "What are you-"

"Do you want to hurt me?"

Wills voice cracks and I immediately fill with guilt and sympathy. "I'm guessing you know about me and Brian."

Will flinches at Brian's name but nods regardless. I sigh. "Do you want to hurt me?"

As Will repeats it I grow annoyed. "Of course I don't Will. I want to move on."

"From me?"

Tears stream down Wills face as he stares at me. Straight in the eye. Despite how much I want to I can't look away from those eyes. Like the sky. Blue and beautiful. "Yes."

"Why? I thought you wanted to move past this I thought you were gonna be there for me."

"And I thought that you'd never lie to me. Funny how our expectations are never met."

Will looks as if I had just thrown his mom and dad in boiling water and chopped up kittens in front of him. I feel the guilt coming on stronger now. "When we kissed at the coffeehouse I really thought that you would at least try. Then I come to visit you and find you kissing Br... Him!?" Oh no. Now Will's angry. "Do you know how that feels? To see the person you love with someone else?" I shake my head. I can only imagine. "It felt as if someone had ripped out my heart and thrown it away like it was trash! I miss you so much Sonny! Every single time I see you but can't reach you that cut goes a little bit deeper. I think about you all the time. About how I can make it up to you."

"Maybe you should spend that thinking time on your daughter. Focus on her. Let her replace me. It'll help you get over me faster."

"I don't want to get over you!"

"Well you may have to!"

"Why can't we work things out?"

"Because this is too big. I mean it's not even real for me yet! Every time I think of this it's like "Will? A father? No he would have told me! He wouldn't have betrayed me like that!" but I was wrong. I'm sorry Will but there's no redeeming this."

Will looks at me and I think the only thing he processed was the last line because he's looking at me with hurt eyes.

I know that Will won't leave so I grab my jacket and go out of my apartment.

I'm close to the coffeehouse when Will catches up with me. He grabs my arm and if it wasn't for Will being so strong then I would have made a run for it. Will is a wreck. He has tears running down his face and desperation in his eyes. "Sonny please."

"Will let go of my arm."

"I can't lose you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please give me another chance."

"Will, I can't do this right now let go of my-"

"Don't leave me. Please. Honey please." I try to walk off when I feel the tears stinging my eyes but Wills grip is iron and I only manage a few steps before he stops me again. "No! Sonny I can't lose you. I can't!"

"Will please stop."

"I will do anything Sonny just don't leave me please." I can feel myself breaking. Will is breaking my heart but just being near him I want to kiss him and tell him I love him. But I can't. I'm too mad and if there is any chance of us getting back together I need to be over him. "Think of all those happy memories. We could have loads more of those if you just stay with me. Don't give up on us Sonny we could have a whole future ahead of us."

I look Will straight in the eyes and shake my head. The hope leaves Wills eyes in an instant and is replaced by emptiness. He knows I'm not going to give in. "Not anymore Will. I'm sorry. Good luck with your daughter. I hope you find someone who loves you as much as I did."

Will shakes his head. "No. Sonny no!" I start to head off and I feel Wills hands tighten until it's bruising. I continue trying to walk away as well as prying Wills hands off of my arm. "No please. Please don't do this. Please. I love you and I'll never get over you. Please Sonny!"

"Hey! Get off of him!" I hear someone shout. I look over and am relieved to see Brian but Will doesn't seem to notice as he is still begging and pleading and crying and basically making me feel so guilty I want to crawl into a hole and die. Brian finally reaches us and pushes Will. Hard. "Can't you take a hint?"

"Brian." I say in a warning tone and see Abigail coming over out of the corner of my eye.

"He wanted you to get off couldn't you see you were hurting him."

I put my hand on Brians arm and he looks at me. I give him a warning glance and he nods his head. I look at Will and he looks like a kid who had just been caught drawing on the walls. He stands up and looks at me and I feel Brian tense beside me put my hand is still there and I rub his arm discreetly. "Sonny I-I I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Abigail has arrived now and is looking between all of us which a confused expression on her face. "Ar-Are you okay?"

Will reaches his hand for where he was gripping me but I shrug away. "I'm fine. Experienced worse. Come on Brian let's go."

Brian practically runs away and I look back and see Will crying and talking to Abigail. I can't think of him we're not together anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! I completely forgot the disclaimer last time! **

**I do not own Days of Our Lives or any of it's characters. **

**Please leave comments so I know that there is atleast someone to continue the story for. Enjoy!**

I can't get Will out of my head. All I can think about is his heart broken expression and the tears that fell down his cheeks. Brian has now insisted that he stays with me until I leave so that we (or rather I) can avoid any more encounters with Will. Unfortunately it's very empty today so I have nothing to take my mind off of everything (Brian's reading a book). Will's words from the day he told me about his daughter echo through my mind, "I want you to be a part of her life too."

And I did want that. I wanted to raise a child with Will but am I too young? I mean, I wanted to go travelling around Europe. With Will. Will it be as enjoyable without him? I put my face in my hands don't hear the door opening. I feel a hand on my arm and jump back, making a few sugar packets and napkins fall off of the shelf. "Sonny? Are you alright?" I look up and see Abigail I smile and pick up the things then quickly put them back on the shelf.

"Fine thanks. What can I get you?"

"An explanation perhaps."

"Excuse me?"

Abigail shoots me a dirty glance. "I only just got back from comforting Will. And the twenty minute walk from Wills to here doesn't really do much difference."

I look up at the clock. It's 4:00 now and me and Will talked at about 10:00. That's pretty bad. "Well I'm sorry you had to put up with that."

"What?! I don't care about how long it took to make sure he was okay! It's what you did to him!"

"I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Just like that?"

I nod my head and Abigail stares at me in disbelief. She then finally nods her head. "If that's it I kinda need to sort out some coffee orders so..."

"Sonny." I look at Abigail and she puts her hand on mine. "I can understand that this betrayal is hard to get over but... even if you don't want to be with Will. Can you show him that you're there for him?"

"I-"

"Please Sonny. He's grateful about his family and Rafe and E.J supporting him but you're the one he needs the most. Just show him that you haven't completely abandoned him in this."

Before I can say another word Abigail is out of the door.

I stand before Wills apartment and wonder whether this is a good idea or not. What if he's mad now that the sadness has happened? What if he gets the wrong idea and thinks I want us to be together again? As I knock on the door the thought that comes into my head is 'Brian's gonna kill me when he finds out.'.

Sami answers the door and I know best not to smile like I used to. "Sonny." Her voice is so full of venom I flinch.

"Can I talk to Will?"

"That depends what your motives are." Sami leans against the door frame and raises her eyebrows. Showing me that I won't be able to pass unless I give her a good reason to. "Are you here to hurt him more or do you just wanna see how bad innocent-victim-Sonny hurt him?"

Sami's words sting and she knows it. "I wanna talk to him and apologi-"

"Sonny?" I know it's Wills voice but it's hoarse and empty. He comes to the door and stares at me with something between confusion and hope etched onto his features. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Will smiles slightly. "Well then you better come in."

"Will do you really-?"

"It's fine mom I'll be fine. Let him in."

Sami grudgingly opens the door wider and I step in. Will is already on the sofa when Sami grabs my arm. "If you say one thing to him then I will personally make your life hell."

I gulp at her threatening whisper and walk over to the couch and perch on the edge. Sami slams the door to her room and and awkward silence ensues. "So." Will says.

"So." I reply.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologise for acting so coldly towards you earlier. It's kinda hard to think of things from the others perspective when that person is the one person it kills you to think about."

Will nods his head with that look that is always on his face when he's in deep concentration. "Yeah. I know how you feel."

"I know that it's not easy for you Will and that it was a mistake but you should have known that I'm not the type of guy to do a runner when something big like this comes up."

"I didn't think that I would have been keeping the baby before. I thought that Gabi and Nick would keep it. I-I... I thought I would have been a terrible father. And when she told me we had just had our first time and I knew that I didn't wanna lose that feeling I got with you."

"Will, I may be able to forgive you over time. Not now but maybe some time in the future. I will support you and if you need any help I will be there for you. But as your friend. Not your boyfriend."

"Thank you."

I allow myself a smile and Will smiles too. And that smile just changes his face. It's like a transformation. "I'll be going then. But I mean it Will. I'll be there for you."

With that I open the door and walk out. We'll be friends. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. Thanks for your comments! Only about two or three more chapters to go! Depends on what happens with Will and Sonny next and how much I ramble on! Enjoy!**

It's been two months since I talked to Will and it seems that he doesn't need me after all. I don't know whether I'm relieved or upset about this. I've heard that Gabi and Nick want full custody of the baby and are hopping out of town as soon as they get it. And I thought that Gabi could sink no lower. And Nick only just got out of prison! How on earth is he managing to get ANYONE on his side? "Sonny?"

I snap out of my daydream and see Chad sitting in front of me. I realise that the coffee I was making for him has long stopped brewing and I have been standing here for the best of five minutes. "Sorry Chad. I'll just..."

I flush and start sorting Chad's coffee out. I can feel his eyes on my back and it makes me uncomfortable. "You're thinking about Will aren't you?" I stop what I'm doing and sigh whilst nodding my head. "You can't still be mad at him!"

"No Chad I'm not."

"Is it Brian then? Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Sonny you can talk to me. I'm here for you too you know."

I laugh. "Look at me like a whining little kid when Will's the one who's having a kid."

Chad shakes his head. "No Sonny. You're not a whining little kid!"

"How am I not?" I'm glad that Chad is being supportive but it's just making me feel more guilty and stupid.

"Because this is going to effect you too... You can be with Will Sonny but there's going to be someone else there too and that scares you." I nod my head. Chad's getting it spot on. "You don't have to be Sonny. There are loads of people who are willing to help out Will and you two love each other. It'll all be worth it to see how happy Will is and he'll still have time for you. I know that if you get back with Will then you will be thrown into everything but... Okay this is gonna sound really cheesy but... You'll still have each other."

Chad grimaces when he says this and I laugh. "Thanks Chad."

"So you're gonna do it?"

"I'm gonna think about it."

I finally serve Chad his coffee and then go to the back room to phone Brian. Whether I get back with Will or not, he's not the one for me."

(((((((((((((0))))))))))))))

I sit at the restaurant Brian chose and feel my heart pounding with what I'm about to do. "You alright babe. You look... On edge."

"Brian I need to talk to you."

Brian sets down his knife and fork. "About what?"

"I don't think we're working out."

Brian scrutinises me and I shots awkwardly on the seat and it makes a croaking noises so I stop. "What's wrong Sonny? Is it because of Will?"

I put a mask on my face and say: "If it was because of Will we would have been over a long time ago."

Lying. I'm lying to him. Do I owe him the truth or am I doing the best thing by not hurting him? "Then why Sonny."

I look anywhere but his face. "I just don't think we work is all."

"Is all?" I flinch as I realise what I just said was extremely insensitive. "You wanna break up with me and you say 'ls all?'"

"I'm sorry that was harsh I just-"

"You know what Sonny? If you want to get back with Will you could have just said it to my face instead of giving me all that bull! You want us to be over. Fine." Brian stands up and leaves. Then the bill comes. And I realise how expensive this place actually is. Good thing we've had a good few days at the coffeehouse otherwise I wouldn't be able to pay the bill.

(((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

As I step out of the house outraged my phone goes. I fish it out of my pocket and look at the caller ID: Will. I flip it open and press the phone to my ear. "Will?"

"Sonny. I-I-I-I I..."

Will sounds panicked and I begin to worry. Had something happened? "Will? What's up bud?"

"Sonny I..."

"Will come on talk to me. What's up?"

The line is silent for a while and I hear shouting. "Sonny... Som-Something's happened."

"What Will? What's happened." My voice is now urgent and Will is really starting to worry me now.

"It's Gabi. Sh-She was under loads of stress with everything an-and she's had the baby."

"Wh-What? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I-I don't know they're still in there and. I don't know what to do."

Will is crying over the line now and I snap. "Okay Will sit tight and I'll be there in a minute.

((((((((((((0))))))))))))

When I arrive Will is rocking back and forth on a chair and Nick is talking frantically on the phone. As soon as Will spots me he stops and perks up. He runs over to me and hugs me crying into my shoulder. I rub his back and whisper soothing words to him whilst he clings onto me. "I'm-I'm so sorry Sonny."

"That doesn't matter anymore Will. All that matters is that you and the baby are okay. I'm here for you. Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy.**

I have been sitting with Will for the past twenty minutes. He is resting his head on my shoulder and staring off into the distance. My worry increases with every passing minute and Nick went off to get some food and a coffee. He's not back when the doctor comes. Will immediately comes back to life and walks over to him. I follow behind him but miss the contact of Wills head on my shoulder. "What's happened? Is she alright?" The doctor looks at me and gestures for me to dig down. "He's fine."

He sighs and takes out his clipboard. "Gabi's fine but as the baby has been born prematurely she has an immature lung."

"I-Is it serious. Is she gonna be okay?"

"Not necessarily. It's too early to say yet but she will need surfactant replacement therapy. She shows all symptoms but this is a common occurrence for prematurely born children. She should be okay I mean other children are born earlier and practically all of them come out fine. She may also need some oxygen to help her breathe on her own or a mechanical ventilator and it Amy be a while before she can breathe on her own but nevertheless you now have a daughter. Congratulations."

Will smiles at the last line. And that's when it hits me. This is real. Will's going to be a father. The only thing is: Do I want to be a father with him? "Can I see her?"

The doctor nods and gestures for Will to follow him. I stand uncertainly behind. Will must notice that I'm not walking alongside him as he turns around to find me fiddling with my bracelet. "Sonny?"

Will holds out his hand to me and I look questioningly at it. I look at the doctor with the question on my face. He nods impatiently and I walk forward and take Wills hand.

(((((((((((0)))))))))))

When we reach the door the doctor turns around to us and puts her hand up. Me and Will stop in our tracks immediately and anticipate what she will say. "Don't be alarmed if she looks a little blue."

Blue? I don't have time to think about it as the door opens and I am pulled through by Will. The doctor shuts the door behind us and we see a see through glass cabinet with a tiny baby in it. I feel Wills finger ps tighten around mine and look over to see his eyes watering and a small smile on his face. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze and he looks at me. I smile at him and nod my head towards the baby. "Why don't you go and say hello to your daughter?"

Will nods. "Are you coming too?"

"Only if you want me to."

Will smiles again and walks over to the glass whilst dragging me along with him. When we reach her I hear Will gasp beside me and I can see why. She is beautiful. She has the tan that Gabi has disguised slightly by the bluish tinge of her skin but all I can see are Wills amazing blue eyes staring at us. She breathes too quickly and has some oxygen to help her but it does nothing to stop us admiring her. Just like Will, I have already fallen in love with her. I hear Will sniffle beside me and turn to see a look of pure love on his face and can feel myself tearing up a bit. I chuckle and rub Wills arm soothingly. "Are you okay?"

Will nods. "She's perfect."

I smile. "She has your eyes." Will nods the glass surrounding her stops us from touching her so we just sit and stare at her. At first she stared right back at us. Not an exact expression on her face just that look that babies always wear. I guess she was taking it all in. Eventually she falls asleep. A peaceful expression on her face. "Will I think we need to-"

"Break up with Brian Sonny."

"Huh?"

"You don't belong with him! You belong with me!"

I smile. "Will-"

"I mean I know that this is huge and that I lied to you but I am truly sorry and I miss you everyday."

"Will-"

"Please Sonny I need to say this." I decide to sit back and listen. He won't stop even if I tell him to now he's on a role. "I love you so much Sonny. I want my daughter to know how amazing you are and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will never hurt you or lie to you ever again and I will put up with anything."

I smile at him. "Are you done now? Can I speak?"

Will shakes his head. "No not quite yet." Will stands up and crunches down in front of me, grabbing my hands and staring me right in the eye. "I want to show you how much you mean to me Sonny. I fell for you the minute we... Well not eip when we first met but the minute I started thinking I was gay." I laugh and Will smiles one of those smiles. "I want to show you how committed I am to you me and our relationship as well as this baby. So," Will gets down on one knee and reaches into his coat pocket. My eyes widen until I'm pretty sure they're going to pop out of their sockets. Maybe it's not what I think. He cannot be doing this. Then the square box comes out and it's all over. "I got this when we were together after you asked me to move in and before the wedding. I was going to ask you on Valentines Day but... Yeah. Sonny Kiriakis... Will you marry me?"

Will opens the box to reveal a single golden band. My breath catches in my throat I gawk open mouthed between the ring and Will. Who has a hopeful look on his face. I sigh and close the ring box. Wills face looks dejected but I smile at him and kiss him. I forgot how sweet Wills lips were. Tasting them again was like some sort of renewed energy but I need more. I have been stupid for ways too long. I needed this. I will never be able to get over Will no matter what he does. Will clings tightly to me and whimpers. We stay like this for awhile and get it all out of our system. Months of missed kisses and just being us. "I won't marry you right now Will. You're gonna have a lot on your plate with your daughter and custody and after this you're gonna need every wink of sleep and dollar you can get your hands on! Never mind planning a wedding and using the money to buy venues and suits and everything! Your life is gonna be hectic!" Will nods at me, understanding every word that I say but a question on his lips. "But I'm gonna be there for it with you every step of the way."

Will beams and crashes our lips together again. I kiss him and just lose myself. I'm gonna be a father too. Me and Will are going to raise a child. "So." I say breaking the kiss.

Will looks at me with a confused expression on his face. "So what?"

"Any baby name ideas?"

Will smiles at me mischievously. "Well there is one..."

**I want all of you to leave your comments AND what you think should be her name! I will write the chapter then look back on here and choose either the most popular or my favourite (Or the only one there?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is up. Thanks for all your reviews. The name that has been voted highest is Ella so that is her name. Great name too! Ella Horton. Enjoy!**

"What?" Will just continues smiling and sits back in his chair. I punch his arm playfully. "Come on tell me!"

Will laughs. "Alright, alright. If I would ever have a girl I always imagined her name would be... Ella."

"Ella?"

Will turns a deep crimson colour. "Yeah, Ella. Ella Adrianna Horton." I stare at Will and he looks away, still a bright shade of crimson. "Look I know it's stupid-"

"It's perfect."

Will turns to look at me. Even if his rants are adorable I can't let him go on with this one. "What?"

"Ella. That names perfect."

Will smiles at me and I wrap my arm around him. "You're the best Sonny."

I laugh. "I try my best."

Things got considerably more awkward as soon as Nick heard the news and immediately wanted to see her. Right now he was standing by the baby with a predatory glance aimed towards Will and me and I was all too happy to return it. "You two may as well give up now on trying to get her. She is MINE and Gabi's. Not yours."

Will scoffs. "Fat chance. I'm not giving up the rights to MY daughter."

"Well you better be prepare for a fall because I know a little thing that will make sure you NEVER get her. Like why your father REALLY went to jail."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Will says but I see worry flash in his eyes. Looking at Nicks smug expression my blood boils and I can't control myself.

"Well Nick. There are some things that I know about Gabi that are sure to affect this trial case. So I'd back off if I were you."

Nick smirks but I see interest flicker behind his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"Something involving Chad and Melanie and what Gabi's really like."

Nick laughs. "I don't believe you."

"Oh trust me if it comes to it I will tell everyone and there is evidence to back it up. Witnesses."

Nick sends a glare my way and walks out of the room. Probably to go and talk to Gabi. "Sonny?"

I turn to look at Will, who has a confused expression on his face. "Yeah I kinda have some explaining to do..."

Then I told Will about everything. Gabi and her 'stalker', Melanie, everything Chad told me. Will sits through it and listens to every word that I say. "Are you sure that Chad's telling the truth?"

I sigh. "At first I wasn't but now I know. Yes I'm certain."

"Oh my God! We can't have her bringing up Ella!"

"Will calm down."

"No we need to tell the police now!"

"Will think about it. Chad could go to prison for this. Think about him. We only use this if we have to. Promise?"

"What Gabi's-"

"Think about Chad Will! Promise."

Will crosses his arms across his chest and pouts. "Promise."

I peck his pouted lips and chuckle. "You look so cute like that."

"Don't mock me! That's my angry face!"

I laughed for 5 minutes straight at that with Will telling me to 'Stop it' through all of it. Eventually I started choking and that's when Will got worried. He kept on trying to stop me but I was both choking and laughing. Eventually I was taking deep breaths with Will cautiously poking me from time to time. "I'm ok."

Will breathes a sigh of relief then stares at me sniggering. "Your face is all red. You look like a tomato."

I'm about to retort when the door opens. I tense up and prepare to see Nick but a doctor comes through. She looks at my face and I can see she is trying not mot laugh. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yes. Sorry if we were making a lot of noise."

"That's fine. I'm just coming to check on the baby and her progress."

Me and Will watch as the lady observes the baby. Making a few adjustments here and there and then walks towards us. "Is she alright?" Will asks.

"Yes she's fine. Luckily she wasn't born too prematurely. She won't need any permanent breathing aid and she is making good progress towards breathing on her own. I'd say give it a week or two and you'll be able to take her home."

Will beams and looks at Ella. Who is now awake and looking at the glass cabinet as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Thank you."

The doctor nods and walks away. Will grasps my hand and I give it a squeeze. Me and Will were in this together now. No going back.

Now that thought didn't scare me. It excited me. Me and Will were going to go forward with our relationship and we were going to be the best dads on this Earth.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nick and Gabi decided that they would fight for full custody and it wasn't what Will wanted but he did fight against them. It does help when you have the best of the best on your side. Will won hands down and Gabi was put in prison. The only bad part was, so was Chad.

Chad got much less time but he still got something. Will and me visited him and asked him if he was mad and he replied that he was just glad that Gabi got sent down and that Ella was going to grow up with a loving family. Even if I do hate Gabi I must admit that she got what she deserved. She manipulated everyone including Will and that's where it got personal for me. If she hadn't stood against Will then things would be different but unfortunately she did stand against Will and it completely backfired on her.

You haven't heard the last of Nick Fallon though. He's still in Salem and he's out for blood. Will's so scared somethings going to happen to Ella that he insists on staying with her night and day. It's kind of cute actually. Watching Will and her. Love in his eyes that is usually only preserved for me. I'm not jealous though. It's not as if he's going to cheat on me with his own infant daughter. He's gay.

Anyways I'll tell you what happened next...

Okay so that's it. Last chapter!

No I'm kidding. The next chapter I post will be the last. So enjoy it! I'll have it up in a week or so.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter now. Thanks for all your views! Hope you enjoy the last chapter. Sorry for the wait. I had writers block and couldn't think of anything good for a while. Enjoy though. And go WilSon!

"Dad!" Ella called and Will was obviously fighting off tears as he moved to her room. I smile at him as he goes and he just nods. I put the suitcase in the boot of Ella's car and shut it. I walk over to the car door that holds Danny behind it. Danny is Ella's boyfriend and he has earned mine and Will's full respect. He's got Ella home in time and lived up to our every expectation. Great guy.

"Hey Mr Kiriakis."

"Hey Dan. Ready for college?"

"Kinda. It's a big step."

"Well you'll have Ella all the way through."

"Maybe."

I stare at him. "What do you mean?" I didn't mean for that to come out as threatening but somehow it did and now Danny looks scared.

"Oh no I didn't mean any offence! I really want to stay with Ella but... Hardly any teenage couples stay together."

I laugh. "Me and Will did. And trust me raising a kid is a lot harder than college."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. I won't embarrass her by saying anymore. You're lucky to have her."

Danny laughs. "I know. My friends keep on telling me I'm not good enough for her."

"Your the perfect boyfriend."

I see Will and Ella at the door hugging and as Ella can't get him off she has to walk to the car with him still clinging onto her. I walk over to them smiling. "Hey let me have a turn."

Will makes a small grunt and clutches in tighter. "Ow. Dad. Ribs. Crushing."

Will loosens his hold but doesn't let go. Ella has her long blond hair in a high ponytail and some eyeliner and lipgloss on which is 'too much' for Will. I pull on Will lightly at first when Ella starts to look annoyed but Will doesn't budge. We had to get Danny to pull Ella so we could get Will off her. I walk over to her. "I guess you've had enough of hugging."

Ella laughs and then pulls me into a hug. I feel tears prickling at the edges of my eyes but hold them in for her benefit as Will is practically howling and Danny is standing awkwardly not knowing what to do. Eventually he just pats Will's shoulder. Ella sighs and pulls away from me. She looks at me and gives a sad smile. "Not you too! I was counting on you to make me feel better."

"Damn. And I tried so hard!" We both laugh. "Remember to stop by your grandparents houses otherwise they'll never forgive us."

"Bye Dad."

She kisses me on the cheek and walks over to where Will is crying. She says goodbye and I am clutching Will as we watch her and Danny drive away.

I turn around to give Will his coffee but don't find him in his usual spot on the sofa. I put the coffee down and walk upstairs to a certain someone's room. I see Will leaning on the door frame and observing everything. I walk up behind him and make my steps purposely loud so he can't accuse me of sneaking up on him. "Hey." I say when I reach him.

"Hi." Will says, his voice hoarse.

"You okay?"

"Yeah of course I am. She's at a great college and it's not like I'm never gonna see her again."

"Yeah. Hey you remember when she first came here?"

"Crystal."

"You looked so happy. I couldn't believe it."

Me and Will talk all night. About how excited she was about her first word "Dada". How anxious he was when he went back to school and how he had to come home at lunch just to see her. Her first day at school and how it was Will's fault she was late as he didn't want her to leave. I had my moments too. Ella always came to me when she had a particularly awkward problem as Will would overreact about anything. (One time when she was a baby she hiccuped and Will went crazy). I remember one conversation the most.

"Dad?"

I looked at Ella and smiled. "Yeah honey?"

"What do you do when you like someone?"

I smiled and turned towards her. "Why? Is there someone?"

Ella blushed and nodded. "Well if you like someone then you should see if they feel the same way."

"He has a girlfriend."

"Well I'm sorry about that sweetie. But you know, I waited a year for your dad and look where we are now. As much in love as we were before with an amazing daughter."

Ella grimaced at that but still smiled and kissed me on the cheek and then bounded off to her room.

One thing Will remembered had me rolling around on the floor laughing. Ella was about twelve and as you know her chest was starting to develop. When she wore a top she would look particularly... perky and Will was putting off telling her about it as much as possible. One time Ella came home from school and Will said "Honey I've got something for you." Ella came in looking confused and saw the shopping bag. She reached into it and pulled out two flowery bras and the look on her face was priceless.

"The talk" is something everyone has and Will said that he remembered his mom's failed attempt to tell him and vowed to do it properly. "Now honey. We need to talk to you."

"Okay." Ella had said looking confused.

"Now you are going to experience some changes soon."

"Like?"

"You're going to start having something called..."

Ella listened and her face gradually went to horror and when me and Will were done she was red in the face and looking at anywhere but us.

I remember everything now she's gone. When she was a baby she screamed all night and at one point Will just went "Oh my God will you shut up!" as he went to go and get her. At one point I was so sleep deprived that after feeding her I somehow managed to get outside and into the bushes.

Everything. Her friends fighting, her first steps, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, first heart-break-ee, first heart-breaker, first roller coaster ride, first curry (Her face went red and she was gulping down water for two minutes straight.), first sleepover (They stayed up till 11), first injury, first time. By the way she couldn't stop going on about her first kiss and I remember her first time because she was asking me and Will for advice and whether she looked pretty or not. Will was in a very sulky mood for the rest of the evening and said he wanted her to stop growing.

Laying down with Will now something seems missing. But Ella will come to visit and me and Will can get up to some stuff we haven't done in ages.

If you were wondering about Nick and Gabi then you would be right to. Gabi got out of prison when Ella was 10. Nick was smart and knew not to try and get Ella without Gabi as he wouldn't be able to leave without her. When Gabi was released she was a completely different person. Prison had scarred and changed her and all she wanted was Ella no matter what the cost. She tracked me and Will down and one time me and Will came home to her talking to Ella whilst Nick was packing Ella's things. Will screamed at Gabi and they had a massive argument while I called the police and tried to get Ella to calm down. We got a restraint order against them and they both know what prison's like so know better than to come near again. I heard from Rafe that her and Nick are living in San Francisco married and have another child. I feel sorry for the poor child being raised by two psychos and one of the, being a homophobe but I'm happy they're gone and so is Will. We decided to keep the truth from Ella until she was 15 and started asking questions. She is disgusted by them and we are so glad she understood and didn't want to get in contact with them.

Anyways I have to get back now. To my new beginning...


End file.
